Deliberation
by Player 19
Summary: What will happened if Shinji meets something before he goes to Tokyo 3? Something far older than mankind and have an distaste for Angels.(Might change Genre)
1. Chapter 1

**To those who have read one of my fanfcition creations named Destiny, this creation of mine is what you called an AU story. Only with a completely different anime/manga for the Freelancers to be in.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Chance Encounter**

* * *

After the global event of Second Impact, much of the world's geography, climate, and ecosystems changed. The rising sea levels submerged many of the coastal cities including Tokyo, New York, Hong Kong, and Sydney. The most northern and southern regions of the poles became lands with an everlasting if mild winter. Countries that were closer to the equilateral zones experienced everything from chilly spring to blazing summer.

* * *

That was as true in Japan that was considered a summer country, the sound of cicadas ever droning in the background. Within one of these ever dressed forests near the home of a long retired teacher strode Shinji Ikari. Despite all the time he spent out in these woods when he wasn't in lessons Shinji knew very little about the land around him.

He knew that many of the plant, animal, and insect species became extinct after the meteor hit the South Pole, but he could barely name a handful of them. No, it was not nature that the seven years old sought outside, but the solitude it brought.

It was funny! Shinji hated being alone, yet whenever his lessons and chores were over he would go out and walk the same path. He may not be a mountain man of any sort, but he knew the position of every single rock, tree, and stream that were along this stretch of land.

The reason why Shinji walked this path time and time again were very simple. While he hated being alone and in fact craved human interaction. At the same time, it was human interaction that scared him more. The fear that someone would come along, become part of the boy's life only to one day, up and leave never to be seen again was the greatest fear Shinji had. So, while the path was lonely, it was at least familiar and unchanging. A place where Shinji could go and find everything the way he left it. That brought him comfort.

On any ordinary night, he would never dream to deviate from that path. But, today wasn't going to be an ordinary night, and Shinji would soon find himself departing this little path in the woods, but also the path his life had been walking.

* * *

Like many other nights, Shinji was alone in the forest that surrounded the home of his teacher. Never his home, just the place he lived. He was sitting on a large rock outcropping that he used to mark the end of his secret trail. Not once had he ever taken a step past these rocks. They were as lonely as any other part of the woods, but they were also the most unchanging and the most comforting. It was here Shinji went when he left his teacher's house, never anywhere else. And it was here that Shinji thought about his life.

It had been four years since his mother died and three years that he last saw his father. Not once had his old man tried contacting him. Not one visit! Not one letter! Not even a single phone call! Shinji tried asking his teacher about his father, but the man knew very little about Gendo Ikari or was ordered not to say anything.

To this day, Shinji couldn't understand why his father left him. Maybe it was because he was so average. Shinji was, according to him, the very definition of mediocrity, and in many ways he was. Although his teacher would argue that the boy had talent playing the cello. But he wasn't fast, nor strong and his ability to play sports was virtually non-existent.

Intellectually, he was a good student. Some people would call him bright when he applies himself, but they would never think of using genius to describe him. The most advanced mathematical problems, he could work were long division. He could barely play a computer game much less write a computer program. And his lingual skills were limited to Japanese.

Perhaps that was why Gendo had left him. After all, one of the few things his teacher knew about his parents was that both of them were geniuses. It was common knowledge in the world of academia that his mother some of the best papers on how to make theoretical robotics practical by using bio-mechanical engineering, and even though she pursued the life of a scientist, she was still hailed as an artistic prodigy when it came to the piano. Gendo wasn't quite as well known, but his work in the field of biology since his work never went public, but anyone who knew him in college could tell you that if he had been part of the cloning projects of the late nineteenth century the clones would have been perfect. He was also hailed as one of the greatest chess players to ever attend Tokyo University.

Yet in the end, Shinji, their offspring, was just an ordinary boy.

* * *

As he walked back to the house of his teacher, he looked to the stars, to the heavens, for answers. Something of why his life turned out like this. Is this something that fate declared his life to be.

Then, his eyes saw a shooting star. Despite knowing that a shooting star was just a meteor burning up in the upper atmosphere, he still decided to go along with the old tradition of making a wish. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on what he desired. The wish he made wasn't for his dead mother nor the father, it was for the sake of himself. Shinjo wished that something would happen that would help him change, to become different. To one day become someone of great importance.

* * *

Shinji kept his eyes closed concentrating on that desire, and then he heard it. It sounded almost like a bird, but birds were never sighted in these parts of the world. Due to the Second Impacts, some species have survived and been extremely endangered of being extinct. Birds were one of these species as Second Impact has wiped most of them leaving so few of their kinds to leave to the world.

Shinji opened his eyes and turned to see the source of his attention. It is a bird, but unlike any other species that he has learned about. It is about as big as a swan as it sits atop a branch that seemly too weak to carry the bird. The bird's body feathers are as bright as a star. It has a feather tail that is as long as a peacock's. The claws and beak of this bird are gleaming gold as its eyes are brighter than the body feathers that made like they're the eyes of the Sun. The unbelievable feature of this bird is that his feathers are so bright that it can lighten the darkness surrounding it.

At first, Shinji was started at such a sight of this bird appearing out of nowhere. As the bird did nothing, but staring at Shinji, the latter finally relaxed and studied the bird. Unknowing to Shinji, the bird was doing the same thing as it deeply scanned the boy from head to toe. As it scans the boy, it founds the boy as remarkable in a gene's sense.

To prove that he's the One, the bird flies away to another branch and sits atop it. It turns around looking, hoping that the boy will do what it suspects.

Shinji was so mesmerized by the bird that when it flies away that Shinji was scared due to his fear as the darkness of the night come back with a vengeance. Suddenly, Shinji hears whispers, very small and feminine whispers that he can barely make out the words, but he has a very strong sudden urge to follow the bird. He was confused as to why he felt like this, but he wanted to see where the bird is living, so he can see it every time that he wants to.

As the bird's predict, Shinji went astray from the path to follow the bird. It was from there, the bird knows that Shinji is the One that SHE needs. Then, the bird flew and headed to the place where SHE is located at a slow pace allowing Shinji to look up and follow the bird's every move.

* * *

Eventually, the bird flew and land near the entrance of a cave. It stays put as Shinji is within its range. As Shinji came any closer, the bird flies into the cave emitting light within the dark.

Shinji runs to the mouth of the cave and saw the bird waits for him and fly deeper into the darkness of the cave. Shinji, obeying the whispers, set one small step into the darkness and stops as he felt something. Something so alien! Then, a feminine melodic voice sounded in his mind, "It's you! Finally, I have found my …"

Before the voice finished what she said, it stops. Shinji looks around hoping to see the source of the voice. He found none and before he could do anything, the bird makes a sound in the cave. It was sounded always like the bird was in danger.

He thought as he rushed into the cave, '_I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._'

* * *

As Shinji wandering deeper into the cave to search for the bird, he no longer hears the bird as he fears the worse as something was lurking in the cave. Before he can run back the way he came from, a small and strong light shows itself in the cave. He turned around and saw that the bluish light was located at the ground not far off from him. He took some steps towards the light.

At the end of his steps, he was closer to the light and lowered himself to gets the light, thinking that it may be some sort of stone. Then, it disappears before his hand could touch it. Soon after it disappears, it's reappeared into a narrow path. The bird makes a weakly sound somewhere in the narrow path. Bravely and ignoring all instincts to just run away, Shinji followed the light in determine to see the bird if it's an injury.

* * *

Like the phase "Reaching the end of the Rainbow," instead of finding the bird or the stone, he found some kind of wall. The wall seems to be made of metal with strange markings. These markings seem to follow the Egyptian Hieroglyphics style, but none of these markings isn't Egyptian at all. Unlike the hieroglyphics, the markings are pulsing almost like it's alive or something. The pulsing seems to be the same color as the stone from earlier, but stronger.

The bird is nowhere in sight and stone isn't on the ground as well. Shinji looks around in search of either one, but it is in vain. Shinji gave up the search and focus on the markings. The markings were so interesting that he approached the wall. He received the same level urge to touch one of these pulsing markings. He allows the urge to control one his hand to slowly touch one of these markings.

Once he touches one of the markings, the pulsing became rapid as Shinji recoiled his hand and saw the marking pulses faster and faster until it stops. Then, the wall lightens in orange-liked hard lights as a weird orange aura surrounds Shinji without casting itself onto him.

Next, Shinji finds himself hovering a bit higher, panicking and struggle to get to the ground. However, his troubles increased as the weird orange aura attacks him as electricity travels all over his body. He closed his eyes and waits for death. Lucky, death didn't come for him as he opened his eyes, finding that the electricity is roaming all over his body with no ill intentions.

Once the electricity disappears leaving the still hovering Shinji, a new voice (sounding male) echoed through the cave as it says, "Gene Identification confirmed. Disarming Security Measures. Activating Portal and Opening the Gate. Standby for Transmitting Route to Temple-112…"

As the voice says, the Wall opens up as half of the wall goes up and the other half goes down. Once the Wall completely vanish and revealing four to six long spikes with bluish electricity running. Then, the spikes fire some sort of energy beams that made contact with each other at a center point. When the beams collided, the result was formed into a whirling vortex.

The last thing he heard before he was launched into the vortex, the male voice says, "...Commence Transmitting Reclaimer to Temple-112."

* * *

When Shinji come around, realizing that he was no longer inside the cave, but floating aloft in perpetual darkness. There was no horizon, no horizontal or vertical, just the bleakness of black. The air felt chilly around him, making him break out in a cold sweat.

Then, the same voice that said to him before entering the cave sounded, "_So… You are one of the few chosen to be one of the Reclaimers…_"

"Who's… there?" he asked fearfully, trying to trace where the voice was coming from.

A strange presence made itself known in the back of his mind, a light pressure that made him feel lightheaded. "_You truly have no idea of how special you are, Reclaimer. I can feel it deep within you; calling out to me._"

Shinji tensed up as whatever the voice belongs to probe deeper into his mind, like ice water running through his veins.

"_And yet… something is keeping you from me …Hmm…_"

"Reclaimer…?" Shinji narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" he demanded.

A flashing orb with long "arms" of light emanating from the top and bottom suddenly shone down upon him, nearly scaring him half to death. The flashing orb is colorized in both blue and purple.

"Aahhh," Shinji had to shield his eyes from becoming permanently blinded; it was so intense.

"_... I… am the consciousness of Freelancer-054, code-named Anat… created in the image of the Archaios to fight against the Enemy and safeguard the balance of the Earth._"

"What enemy?" Shinji peeked out through the gaps between his fingers, his eyes coming to rest on the orb floating close by him, the features obscured. It appeared to be remotely female from what he could garner.

"_My creators never said their true names, but we, Freelancers called them the Replacers! Now, what does the rest of your kind called you, Reclaimer?_"

Shinji felt himself cowering before the benevolent presence above. "I'm… Shinji. Shinji Ikari!"

"_So, the Reclaimer has two names, instead of one. Anywho, the name alone won't tell me anything._" Said Anat, unknowingly setting a gaze unto the Reclaimer. "_I despise those who hide something in their soul and I will uncover what you so desperately hide from my very essence._"

The blue-eyed boy blinked, "What are you-" Shinji was cut short as lacerating pain shot up his spine. His mouth opened to scream, but all the air was driven from his lungs. It felt like someone was digging around inside his skull with a searing hot blade, peering into his mind with a vengeance.

"-Ahhh!" he screamed, clutching his head. "G-Get out of my head…! You're hurting me!"

"_That is not my intention, Reclaimer._" Anat declared. "_If I had more time learning an Archaios' concept known as Memory, I would've made this easier for you._"

The pain intensified to unbearable levels, excruciating, almost like his head could split in half. Tears of anguish crept down his face as his screams rose in crescendo.

"No… I… I-I can't… take it!"

Lacing his fingers into his scalp, he groaned loudly and tucked himself into a ball as his mind felt like it was being eaten away piece by piece by Anat. Shinji's body was going into violent convulsions of its own accord, with him writing as an animal dying from a mortal wound as the nerve endings within his mortal form became fried by the force of the Freelancer.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, his father's voice came into focus.

_You are a failure_... it said in a disgusted tone.

A wire of resistance snapped inside of the pilot. All the oppressive thoughts he'd locked away into a dark and forgotten area of his mind were coming back.

_You are not worth my time._ He deadpanned. _You never have been... and never will be. You are just a tool waiting to be used, and that is all you shall remain to be._

'_Damn it all..._' Shinji glowered, face raw from crying.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, his pain soon turned into hatred, hatred for himself. '_Goddammit!_' he seethed, wishing the tears would stop, '_Why do I always have to be so damn weak!?_'

"_Do not worry. All will be over soon…_"

A cold chill went down Shinji's spine at hearing those words. In his folly, he had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. With his eyes practically bugging out, Shinji's self-loathing was instantly replaced by fear. Would… would death really be an escape? Or was it a beginning to something anew...? Something... worse...

A long pause, followed by the constant bodiless entity pouring its limitless energies into the frail human's mind.

A soft whimper escaped Shinji's throat as the pain preceded by a mere hair, and it started to get him wondering. Perhaps the being would spare him after all…

Anat spoke, "_To answer what's your instinct asking, NO! I won't kill you._"

Shinji continued to cry in terror as the Anat forcibly enter his mind, white-hot embers burning down his throat with each gasping breath he took. His skin felt like it had been set afire, scalding him from the inside out and roasting his internal organs. He couldn't take much more of this...

"Stop…" he sobbed pitifully. "What do you want from me…?"

"_... To be free of this imprisonment that my creators' enemies. To be a part of the Reclamation by becoming one with you, Reclaimer Shinji of both body and soul._"

The blue-eyed boy tried with all his might to hold on, clinging to whatever hopes that he had left... which was dwindling fast.

"_You are being quite resilient, Reclaimer Shinji... Interesting..._" The Freelancer kept digging away at Shinji's thoughts, wanting to find a way to break through the human's emotional barrier so that they could become one.

He wished for the madness to end, whether it resulted in death he no longer cared. '_God… why can't I just die…_'

Suddenly, he heard a gasp, a pained sound of surprise that was not his own.

* * *

Memories that Shinji would much rather forget resurfaced to the forefront of his mind. Like watching a sepia tone film through an old 8 mm projector, Shinji's most traumatic moments of his life played out distortedly. His mother's sudden death; his father's cold demeanor at their funeral; him being discarded like trash at his teacher's house without his father even saying goodbye; his silent, almost catatonic life throughout childhood; the constant berating he had to endure from his teacher. So many memories that he had long since buried had taken on form and substance… once again.

Sadness, grief, loneliness, and loathing; those were the feelings that Anat could feel emanating from within Shinji.

Amidst this chaos, however, laid a powerful spirit. The light that shone through him, was more radiant than the brightest star, piercing into the soul of Freelancer Anat like a dagger to the heart.

It was so overwhelming… so intoxicating… that the Freelancer could not help but feel lost within it. An impossible feat… something that was forbidden…

"_Now... I see... His secret is revealed!_" On that day… one of the Freelancers cried. "_Your soul is so… damaged_," she said, her words sympathetic.

The blue-eyed boy could only weep inconsolably into the dark, drawing his legs into his bare chest. "Why…? …What… have I ever done... _hic_ to deserve this?"

Anat lightened her psychic probing considerably, now that she had learned of Shinji's memories. "_... I'm… sorry,_" she whispered softly, her voice quavering.

Shinji was nearly close to hyperventilating, his breath coming out in sharp pants, his body curled in a U-shape.

* * *

Far above the hunched form of Shinji Ikari, a pale hand reached down towards the stricken pilot, "…Shin-ji…?"

The Third Child gasped, eyes snapping open in an instant… where he found himself face to face with the most glorious sight he'd ever seen. "Oh…"

Anat… is an 18 years old woman that is quite tall for any Japanese women. Anat has long, straight, and shiny purple hair along with (a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose) long limbs that make her height to be abnormal. Ocean blue pools glistening with tears gazed indolently into Shinji's star-studded eyes.

She is a maiden most fair, with a lithe body to die for. A rather peculiar aspect was that she was naked, revealing her sizable breasts and clean womanhood to the eyes of Shinji.

She placed his cheek in her palm, stroking his face, "_I can end your torment,_" she offered, her lips hovering closer to his. "_You will have what any other beings in your world to be and more. If you released me from my prison and help me to gain back my body in order to restore order on our world._"

"I-I don't under-understand," his voice was caught in his throat, the trauma still reflecting in his mind.

"_There is much talk, and I have listened, through rock and metal and time. Now I shall reveal the secret of the world and some, while you shall listen and decide whether or not to be my Reclaimer, Shinji._" Once Anat finished, they were engulfed by white light.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! For those who are Halo fans, Destiny and Deliberation will be deeply inspired to it. Personally, I tried to have a more free mind between Halo, Assassion's creed, or any other games/movies that have precusors civilizations. However, Halo universe have won that race long before I did some research on what I've mentioned, DXD (Destiny only), and Evangelion (Deliberation).**

**As for this story that connected to the Destiny, I still deciding or not to make a different history that is more Evangelion-ish in nature. Unlike the Dark Scenario, Deliberation will be of what I called an Anti-Evangelion, and what makes of it is that I've decided that Shinji won't be the pilot for Evangelion Unit-01. Deliberation is inspired by stories such as Cyber Shinji, Vengenance, and Evac (greek word for one). Shinji in this chapter is a little ooc (maybe) and will be a complete ooc as the story progesses.**

**Instead of having Dagon to show up in this chapter, I have created an all-new Freelancer known as Anat who is named after a Goddess of Love and War. For now, Dagon's fate is unknown till next chapter. Anat, the female Freelancer that is somehow connected to Dagon. Anat's human form is basically Saeko from HOTD.**

**As for the bird, the bird look like a phoenix from Harry Potter series, however how that bird connected to the Temple that Anat is in will be unknown too. The scene where Shinji found the wall is deeply inspired by Halo 4 trailers, but the writing on the wall may be inspired by Isu from Assassin's Creed. **

**As for the term Reclaimer, I will leave that a mystery unless you're a Halo fan, then there's a chance that you knows. For now, Shinji is the only Reclaimer that 'found' a temple when the trapped Freelancer (will explain that in the next chapter) so far.**

**And this is where you come in, my creations such as Destiny, Mark of Immortality, this one, etc will be made to be enjoyable by your choices. **

**1\. do you want me to created a new history of the Freelancers or modify the old history? (I'm pretty confused if I'm repeat myself) (for History of the Freelancers, Please read Destiny)**

**2\. do you want Shinji to be the only Reclaimer in this story or do you want more Reclaimers?**

**3\. Do you want Anat to be the only freed Freelancer or do you want more like her?**

**4\. If you wanted more like Anat, Please gives myself ideas for other Freelancers to be like. It doesn't matter if they're movies/games/comics/etc or that of your creation. Please I'm begging to more people to help me in making the Freelancers.**

**5\. this one is the same as #4, but this request is for Destiny**

**6\. do you wanted to make Freelancer "Wikipedia" like I promised for Destiny to give you basic information on the Freelancers themselves.**

**That is all! (for now) if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask that I will answer to the best of my abilities in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2: Revelations of an Ancient Past**

* * *

When Shinji was engulfed by the light with Anat, Shinji felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all! He can't feel his hands and legs when trying to do so. In fact, he can't his entire body nor the skin of his body. Meaning that He can't be sure to feel that he's naked or clothed at this time. He can't smell of whatever he suppose to smell. He could hear even though he feels he has no ears and utter a word even though he has no mouth, tongue, or throat.

He says, "What happened? Where are we?"

Anat answers scaring Shinji, "The Temple has reverted you to your true form."

Shinji who was shock of seeing Anat in the form of the orb once more, "True Form?"

"That's correct! You see when the Archaios, the original creators of your race, design your kind to be what you call them to be soul existences."

"So, we're never meant to have bodies?"

"Indeed, with only your soul forms, humanity would have the same lifespans and true successors of the Archaios."

"You mentioned these 'Archaios'. What are they exactly?"

"The Archaios, as Our creators call themselves, are the most hyper advance race among all lifeforms in the Universe…"

"Wait, are you telling that they're the most intelligent of all times?"

"That's correct! The Archaios, despite refusing being called as Gods and Goddesses, are so old that they witness the birth of the whole universe"

Shinji became shocked beyond belief that there's such a race that existed before the big bang started the universe. It completely impossible for the Archaios to exist before the big bang started the universe. Then again, all of this should be impossible but it's happening.

But the words that strike him the most was 'Gods and Goddesses.' He asks, "Are they truly Gods?"

"If you count that the Archaios came in different shapes and sizes, can die and evolve as they're reborn repeatedly, and the most highly intelligent and philosophy species that travel to other galaxies through the art of Resurrection." Anat arrogantly replies.

"Isn't reborn and resurrection the same idea?" Shinji who was confused on part of the information regarding the Archaios.

"To your kind, perhaps. But, to the Archaios, they're completely two different things altogether. Reborn, only occurs when an Archaios wanted to undergoes great changes, and Resurrection only works on the Archaios when they travel to another galaxy. To survive in your galaxy, they died in the previous galaxy they inhabit and recreate their existence on another galaxy like yours…"

Shinji's brain still processing the information of the Archaios to be difficult to understand, "Wait! Are they're aliens?"

Anat getting a little bit annoying of his interrupts, "Are you going to shut up and listen. I did say to listen and decide later, didn't I?"

Shinji tensed up if he has a body of flesh to show it. Then, he nodded as Anat hope that the last time he going to interrupt and she didn't even reach the main topics. Yet she clarifies the term, Shinji called it as 'aliens'. "You see Shinji, the Archaios were the first species in existence and since then, they make themselves as caretakers of the _young_ universe and the universe's co-worker in creating from the smallest of organisms to the most complex life forms. However, the Archaios being a noble people only created life in the galaxy or a planet if they're void of life itself. Then, they seeded the planet or galaxy in their right and imagination."

Now, the Archaios have greatly shocked him beyond belief and recognition. A species that have existed before the Universe, are also the ones responsible for creating half of the universe to be bountiful of life including humanity.

"Being a race that are more philosophical than technological, they introduce whole new ideas such as the Ultimate Lifeform, which time that led an infinite series of twisting and time streams that tied to fate; fully knowing that their great civilization won't live forever, and their concept known as Neural Physics which the understanding of that knowledge has been lost to us since the time of the Great Purge."

Without knowing, Shinji repeats, "The Great Purge?" Coming into realization, Shinji imagines his hands covering his mouth.

Anat giggles, "My! My! You still have the gawk to ask that, but you're so cute when you imagine yourself in the body. Anyway, it's time for some history lessons."

* * *

As if by command, the light fade as a scene took its place. Shinji thoughts that when the light fades, he would have felt and should have felt that he back in his body, but his form remain the same when his body was engulfed by the light.

As he studies closer to the scene, he became surprised that the scene is the Earth itself yet not the Earth he was born into. The Earth was mostly made out of the water and the smallest lands were barely emerging from the sea. It was from there that Shinji knows that it was the Archean Era, but for some unknown reason, he can't see the moon.

Before he could question to Anat, the Earth seems to have gotten closer and closer. Soon, he realized that Anat and himself were the ones closing into the Earth.

In a moment, he was already in midair, inches away from the ground. Without the moon, it looks like the land is in ever-present of the sun. The land is void of life as it looks more burned.

"This is different from what I've been told," asked Shinji as he still scanned the sky for the moon, to no avail.

"About what Shinji?"

"Well, you know that the moon is formed during that time period."

"We're about 1 billion years before the creation of the moon and 750 million years before the Great Purge."

"Oh! Wait, didn't we get too far…" Before Shinji could finish, his eyes sighted lightning fissure suddenly appear on the ground alone. It was strange that no lightning struck the land nor clouds that are roaming with thunder and dark.

"Nah, we're right on time. Bear witness to this historic event!" Said Anat as a larger version of the vortex, the same type that delivers him to Anat.

Then, a hand comes out of the vortex and landed on the ground. The hand isn't human liked, but almost insectoid with long, long fingers with a string like fingertips.

Soon after, more hands come out of the portals and attached themselves to the ground. Each hand is different from one and another; one look like a praying mantis, another look like a lobster claw, and the other look like three-fingered tentacles.

Next, the owners of the hands show themselves and they freak Shinji out at the right of them. Whatever they are, they are gruesome in all shapes and sizes. There's one that is about two stories high and looks like it's torso appeared slouched over and have six spiders like legs. Then, there's some type of shark with lobster claws and elephant-like feet. The owner of the three-finger tentacles is a two-legged long neck blob with the head look like one of those bug eyes dogs. At last, the owner of the first hand appears to be some type of big jawed stone-like beast.

Shinji asked quietly with fear, "What are they?"

Don't underestimate the hearing of a Freelancer. Anat answers, "Why! They are our creators, the Archaios!"

Shinji feels that he widened his eyes and looks at Anat in surprised. He could feel Anat looking at him and close to snicker at the face he made. "Our creators, the Archaios can change their form to whatever they desire based on the environments they lived on. That day marks their arrival to their 537th galaxy…"

The scene that Anat presented to Shinji seems fast forward with various images of the Archaios building their kingdom on Earth from the ground to the height of their ideal tallness. Most of their structures are true of alien design, some of their structures seem familiar somehow. There are very few temples that look exactly like those of the Mayas and a place or two looks like a port or what NASA looks like.

"... It was there that Our Creators forge their newfound Empire; built upon their ideals of a Just and Peaceful Society. Within time, they seeded the Earth with a vast amount of lifeforms and any other planets, that is completely absent of life, within this galaxy." The images swift to some sort of Spaceport that Shinji is seeing many ships leaving the Earth; never to be seen again.

"For about 500 million years, the Archaios flourished without a possible candidate species to take the reins of the Mantle as the new caretakers." Then, the images show some sort of Council of Archaios seemingly arguing among each other with some sort of disk that has their written language all over it.

"Until one day, an Archaios known as The Essence created a race that is like the Archaios, yet surpassed the Archaios beyond the Archaios' ancestors' understanding and become the Inheritors of the Mantle of Responsibility." The image swift to the Essence which is an Archaios to be a shifting thundercloud creating lighter and calmer versions of himself.

Shinji is getting some idea of what's the Essence is creating. The Essence is creating the First of Humanity in their true forms; free from flesh, blood, and bone. After all, Shinji was told that the Archaios created Humanity and the Essence was personally responsible for the birth of Mankind. However, there's one thing that truly confused him. This so-called Mantle of Responsibility, what is it? How it came to be? What's the connection or importance is? And what does it look like?

The answer comes in the images showing Humanity floating before the Archaios as the same disk is above of the Archaios' heads.

Anat says, "For the remaining years of Archaios' gentle reign as caretakers of your galaxy, they tested humanity for all their worth to prove to the inheritors of the Mantle of Responsibility. Whoever earned the Mantle shall not only have all the knowledge of the Archaios but as their successors as co-caretakers of the universe itself.

* * *

The image went black for a few minutes, then reappear with the image of a Mayan liked Temple with some type of horns atop of it in equal size and positions. This temple is isolated from any Archaios' structures but surrounded by wildlife and plants of a long-gone eon.

"Where are we Anat?"

Another giggle sounded from Anat, "Why? Don't you recognize this place?"

"What do you mean?" Shinji feeling confused and one of his eyebrows rose.

"MY! It's common practice for our creators to build a Grand Temple, capable of galactic travel, on the place of their birth on your galaxy. Or to be precise, Grand Temple-257 known as the Aquila."

"You mean this place is where the Archaaios first came to Earth."

"I get what you mean, Shinji! Time, it's… a great blessing… and a great curse." said Anat bitter.

Shinji, somehow, senses something wrong with Anat. He wants to ask what's wrong, but he is getting a feeling that she will give him the answer in her timing.

Then, out of nowhere, the horns of the Grand Temple started the same progress that has Shinji meets Anat. After a while, a massive sized vortex, big enough for Hong Kong appears atop of the Grand Temple.

It was there, Anat, finally said what's troubling her, "Time became our enemy as Peace became an Illusion. Like all civilizations that reached their peaks, the Archaios faced a sudden and dire turn of events. A threat to their existence. Something they never expected. Never prepared for."

A titan sized hand shot out of the vertex and landed. This hand isn't like the Archaios, for it is too big to be one. It has three very narrow and long fingers with spear-like tips. The long arm is boney and as white as a ghost.

"This threat was one of many of our Creators' creations. 74 galaxies ago, this threat was once chosen to be their successor, but they were rejected when they show corruptible ideals…" Some sort of Alarm was sounded from the Grand Temple as several bee and wasp shaped drones hover around the Grand Temple, observing the situations.

"I could only guess how they reached Earth to carry out their misplaced anger on our Creators. After all, they were closer than your people during this time, they understand the Archaios concept of Resurrection…"

Soon the face and the other arm of the creature come out of the Vertex. The head is long and narrow like a scythe and seems to have three humans like eyes on three horns. Then, the mouth opens like a flower bloom revealing many sharp teeth.

The situation evolves as the rest of the monster body comes out of the gateway. It almost looks like a dragon, only more hideous and has a secondary pair of t-rex like arms. The drones began to take action as they fire beams at the Giant. It was ineffective as the creature destroyed the Drones with ease with its hands.

"A threat that the Archaois were afraid to speak its true name as they simply called 'the Replacers!"

* * *

Another scene replaces the image showing three giant monsters, even the one that appears from the Grand Temple currently destroying Archaois structures while countless drones attempted to slow the rampage to no avail.

"They destroy everything the Archaios touched. At first their technology (even if a small section of it is under the Replacer's control), their courage seemed like it might prevail." On cue, what seems to be Archaios ground forces that could consist of tanks and other war vehicles appear and engage the Replacers.

Like the drones, it did very little damage to the Replacers as they simply destroy them. "But, they waited too long to see the threat, to join the fight."

Scene change to view the destruction of an Archaios city caused by the three Replacers from the sky, "The Replacers wanted to be the Alpha of Civilizations that they consider genocide to achieve this by destroying the Mantle of Responsibility. For they know that the Archaois have submitted their whole existence into it."

* * *

Inside some sort of structure, the Archaios seemingly planning ways to counteract the Replacers with a holographic world map. "With a belief in freedom, justice, and peace, they bravely faced the gigantic opponents. They sought to sterilize the invading Replacers."

Fleets of Archaios ships muster its strength against the titans worldwide. One image shows an Archaios ship with a very big cannon on it as it fires its weaponry against a Replacer, resulting in a small victory for the Archaios. Then, another image shows Humanity and Archaios engaging the Replacers on foot. Using Humanity to distract them as Archaios focus their weaponry on the weak points of their once noble creation.

"At first, the combined forces of humans and Archaios cope, but in the end, they're outmatched as the Replacers learn and adapt. Realizing defeat was inevitable, the Archaios decided that basically destroy the driving force of their ideals…"

* * *

Inside another structure shows a group of Archaios experimenting with something organic, "... With those that study Neural Physic, they've created the very first of my race, a tested classed Freelancer was known as Dagon…"

Rising out of the ground is Dagon standing tall of about 90 meters. Revealing to be a gigantic dinosaur-like creature that somehow reminds Shinji of the mystical beast known as a dragon. Its skin is pale white with black warlike markings from tail to head. Atop his snout is a curved horn as the teeth grow outside of the mouth. The body seems to be reinforced with 'armored' plates or chain mail. This feature also reminds Shinji of knights. A row of razor-sharp Doral spikes rests where the spine would be located.

As Dagon let out a monstrous roar upon the heavens, Anat says, "... Dagon, the First Freelancer or Freelancer-000 creates a new way for the Archaios' genesis arts. Something you humans might call him, the First Living Weapon!"

* * *

Multiple images are shown to the duo, depicting Dagon fighting against the Replacers. "With Dagon winning victory after victory, our Creators decide to create more freelancers to help turn the tide of the war."

Another group of images showing similar ascension out of the ground or in some cases out of water bodies of the Earth, monsters that remind creatures of myths or actual existing or extinct ones. All are not bigger than Dagon as they seem to between 7 and 80 meters.

"At the beginning of the second phase of the war, the Creators were reinforced by Humanity and easier models of Freelancers, including Dagon as the fights continued day by day and night by night…" During her speech, images show Shinji of Dagon and the Freelancers attacking the Replacers at equal footing as Humanity and Archaios laid out support.

* * *

Then, a horrible picture showed itself as the ugliest Replacer which looks more insect-like than humanoid, standing above the ruins of a city and the remains of the Tested Class Freelancer. "The Death of Freelancer-000 caused a stir within the ranks of Archaois, Humans, and Freelancers as more of the latter fall before _that _Abomination. However, an Archeon known as the Tree of Life gives Resistance forces Newfound Hope."

The scene was swift to a laboratory, where the Tree of Life, an Archaios with tree-like limbs with two mouths located on the sides and three shining eyes, working seemingly recreating Dagon on some sort of computer.

"This is how I came to be! Created by a mixture of Dagon's cells and cybernetic features, I'm Dagon 2.0!" said Anat proudly as her true form show herself in front of Shinji. Anat looks almost exactly like Dagon with major differences.

The first of these differences is her skin being charcoal black with some parts of her body is of a robotic feature, which the color is brightly sliver. Her body appears to be thinner than Dagon, but not too thin as Anat stands tall as about 87 meters. On the tip of her tail are five featherlike spikes. She is more jagged than Dagon as her Doral plates are more wildly sharp as her face is wolf-like. Although, she doesn't have any horns on her nose, let alone on the head. Instead, on the forehead lays a jewel-shaped armor plating. The right clawed hand clawed feet, and mainly her chest is major features of her cybernetics side of her. Besides those, there are two, some kind of mounted cannons that are long as half of her dorsal plates.

The most affected features to Shinji is her large, birdlike eyes. Her bluish eyes at that point of time held great power and greater emotions than himself. The Anat he met in human form so far, have eyes that look like himself like she's broken too. He ponders such questions as does he have the power to free her and what will happen when she is free from this temple.

Next, the scene switches straight into the fight between the bug Replacer and Anat. At first, the insectoid giant has the upper hand in one of its unique ability to create shockwaves. However, the battle went in her favor as her cybernetics enhanced her fighting capabilities as the Replacer falls with holes throughout the chest areas. "This battle gives some clarity about the mysterious Replacers' plans. The Replacers will never stop until they completely wiped out the Archaios like they were a plague."

* * *

"This war alone lead to the creation of about 300 of my kind; the Freelancers, for the Archaios to simply exist and continue being the cornerstone of all species. Once more, Fate acted against our Creators! Setback after setback! Loss after loss! Decades of this war have turned the Earth into a hellhole as soon as the more aggressive Replacers show themselves." Said Anat as her memories show major defeats of the Archaios including the deaths of Anat's species.

Then, the images were replaced with a battle on an Archaios city. This city is a lot different as it far bigger than any of the others nor human-made cities. It seems what's remains of the 300 Freelancers, humanity, and the Archaios themselves were valiantly fighting against the Replacers. "We have tested the limits of the Replacers' patience as they launch an all-out assault on the Archaios last city, the Capital. We fought precious energy, sweat, and blood to protect the Mantle of Responsibility, which safeguards at the very edge of the Capital and away from Replacers. We waste nearly all war resources to prevent the Replacers from gaining inches closer to our creators' existence."

The scene switch from the battlefield to where the Mantle is being held. It seems that there's a complete lack of security measures. Then again, they need every able body and resource they could muster to win this final battle of the war.

However, what's Anat says next shocks Shinji, "In the end, it was all in vain. As we were fighting, we didn't foresee that the siege was a division…"

Suddenly, a part of the floor burst to reveal a serpentlike Replacer with it the only eye located above the esophagus. It slithers towards the Mantle of Responsibility. It looks longer than any Replacers as it still coming out of the hole. When it itches away from the Mantle.

"The Replacer that we called Jormungendr, without care or hesitation, destroy the Mantle…" just as Anat said it, the newly named Jormungendr's mouth grabbed the Mantle and slowly grinded the Mantle of Responsibility. It met heavy resistance, but the Mantle have limits like all objects.

After 12 minutes, the legendary Mantle of Responsibility, which holds the entire knowledge (and possibly the life force) of _the _highest form of intelligent life ever existed, was destroyed. The result was, at that point, disastrous. One of these terrifying results was an explosion that seemingly equals the Castle Bravo bomb that wipes clean about ⅔ of the Last Archaios City.

* * *

The scene returns to the battlefield, just moments before the explosion. The Earthen forces were successfully repelling the Replacers on the Market section of the Megacity.

However, before pushing back the Replacers on other sections, an explosion happened that destroy ⅔ of the Megacity and any Freelancer, human, and Archaios caught within the blast radius. Shinji could see the shock and any feeling/emotion on the Freelancers as he looks at the opposing sides, which seems to be full of joy and the sense of pride from victories.

"And finally, the war against the Replacers was over in Earthen's defeat…" Anat said with bitterness within her voice as Shinji sees something that won't leave him having a good night's sleep as he could feel the terror within his very being and his eyes widen to its limits. What he sees, what ancient humanity and the surviving Freelancers saw was the sight of the remaining Archaios as they started to disappear into cosmic dust one by one.

"Your Ancestors were probably scared of the outcome that they were the first to flee. We, the Freelancers, were created to be this world's protector… We wanted to avenge our Creators for these Replacers becomes the Alpha species of the Universe through the means of violence… However, we were outnumbered and outdone that we have no choice, but to live and fight for another day." Anat says as ancient humanity flees and soon the Freelancers to follow suit.

* * *

"Five years! It has been five long years since the end of the Great War and the ascendance of the Replacers as the highest of the highest forms of life. They have done many things such as reverse engineered our Lord's technology or destroying what they deem some of these techs as worthless, even driving your ancestors into the oceans trapping them…" Anat says as the temple shows Shinji what have the Replacers have done since their Coup d'etat.

"What was once 300 Freelancers, the Trump cards of the Earthen forces, now become the 50 Restorers, an old idea made new; to ensure the legacy of the Archaios and Humanity to be the true successors of the Creators with complete and utter destruction of the Replacers," said Anat as an image displaying Freelancer gathering underneath the Earth.

"At the beginning sparks of the Resistance, we launch surprise attacks on minor Replacers operations," a couple of images were shown to Shinji depicting three or fewer Freelancers each on different locations such as on land, in the oceans, and on air.

"When the sparks caught on, we evolve our movement from minor disrupt to skirmishes against _them_. At first, it was going well…" said Anat as she shows the Reclaimer memories of Resotorer's victories.

"Then, setback after setback…" suddenly, memories of Replacers winning over the Restorers replace the former memories.

"Loss after loss…" even memories of death among her kin.

"We fought till the very end… the spark that started the flames of rebellion was out," said Anat as the last Freelancers were taken, prisoners.

* * *

The scene darkened for a while Anat seemingly controlling her emotions before continuing the hidden history of the Earth. Shinji wanted to say something; anything to calm or cheer her up. However, Shinji just couldn't say because either he is speechless at the moment or afraid that Anat might be angry with this like earlier.

Finally, Anat controlled her demons and ready to finish what she started. The scene reappears to show the aftermath of the failed Freelancers' rebellion. "We were, once, a force of 300 strong. Now, we have dwindled into a minor force of 17!"

"It was there that the Replacers wanted to make us suffer as badly as we can be. They decided to destroy most everything of Our Creators' legacy…" an image show itself of depicting Archaios' structures and technology being destroyed one place at a time.

"As for us, they corrupt the remaining Temples and used them to (steal and trapped) our souls, leaving our bodies to 'rot." Anat shows a temple stealing her soul from the body and trapping it inside.

"What we thought is the end was merely a step to set all conditions into their favor. You see Shinji, I learned that the Replacers wanted the Archaios out of the way was because they knew that Our Creators will oppose their plans, eventually. They don't want to become their successors, they want to bend the universe (alongside all concepts of existence and species) to their will…" Anat paused as her 'blank' expression gazed into Shinji.

"With humanity cowards under the seas, Freelancers' imprisonment, and the Archaios' extinction, our world was ready for their 'planetary rebirth.' In what seems to be ages, the Replacers, finally, leave this world…" said Anat as many Replacers suddenly leave the Earth in the same way they came to Earth.

"Then again, I can only guess it in the end; to fill in the blanks. Something that is about the size of the fourth planet of our solar system; something which the Replacers called "**The Mother**" or "**Lilith**" crashes into our world. I can only guess that it caused the creation of the moon, our prisons to be entombed, and your people to be mutated and imprison in the form of flesh and bone." Said Anat as her memories and the temple's data shows everything of what she has said which scared Shinji of the Replacers' endgame.

"From that day forth, the Age of the Ancients have reached the dusk!" Said Anat as the memories have drawn to a close.

* * *

**Guess who's back, This Guy! I finally finish this chapter and this chapter is mainly a history lesson for Shinji. I have done reseach on Evangelions and found out about FAR which stands for First Ancestor Race and decide to make this into cannon which not much is known about them. This chapter was based on the chapter of Destiny, but inspired by Halo wars quotes, Avengers (infinity war), and Evangelion research. There's even connections to the Monsterverse and myths of this chapter so far.**

**From Anat's POV (since she is AWAKEN at this point, the FAR are forever known as the Replacers. (I'm not going to do much of this since I'm attending college now, but I will try my very best to post my chapters on my stories. and I'm hurrying up explain or stuff like this in the end.)**

**I did promise that Dagon will appeared and what relationship is he connect to Anat is hat Anat is Dagon 2.0 because in this version, Dagon got himself killed. I try to make the Archaois more diversity in appearance since they have an official appearance in Destiny.**

**I messed up the timeline of the Earth for a reason and will be explain in next chapter.**

**I'm going to put a deadline for do you Shinji to be the Reclaimer or not? Same goes to Anat's as being the only Freelancer or not in this story? If you choose that Anat isn't the only Freelancer and Shinji isn't the only Reclaimer then give me ideas on who's the next reclaimer will be or next freelancer look like. The deadline will be by the end of Chapter 3.**

**If I'm missed out any points of this chapter to explained to you, please post a comment when I will addressed them next chapter. Thank those who post the comments and message me, I will try to make this story to be likable by people like you.**

* * *

**P.S Here's the taste of what Freewiki look like and basically talk about the Freelancer Stats if you choose it.**

**Freelancer model #:000**

**Monster name: Dagon**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 90 meters**

**Personailty (Human): unknown**

**Behavior: Protector**

**Type: Test**

**Appearance: a gigantic dinosaur-like creature that somehow looks like a dragon. "Its skin is pale white with black warlike markings from tail to head. Atop his snout is a curved horn as the teeth grow outside of the mouth. The body seems to be reinforced with 'armored' plates or chain mail. This feature also reminds Shinji of knights. A row of razor-sharp Doral spikes rests where the spine would be located."**

**Intelligence: Undetermined**

**Powers/Abilites: strength or Undetermined**

**Weaknesses: Undetermined**

**Note: Based on Godzilla to make him differs from Godzilla. Named after Dagon from the Monsterverse.**

**Freelancer model #:054**

**Monster name: Anat**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 87 meters**

**Personailty (Human): Gentle in a way**

**Behavior: Protector**

**Type: Cybernetics organism**

**Appearance: "On the tip of her tail are five featherlike spikes. She is more jagged than Dagon as her Doral plates are more wildly sharp as her face is wolf-like. Although, she doesn't have any horns on her nose, let alone on the head. Instead, on the forehead lays a jewel-shaped armor plating. The right clawed hand clawed feet, and mainly her chest is major features of her cybernetics side of her. Besides those, there are two, some kind of mounted cannons that are long as half of her dorsal plates."**

**She has large, birdlike eyes.**

**Intelligence: seemly full of Wisdom**

**Powers/Abilites: strength, cybernetic weaponry,**

**Weaknesses: Undetermined**

**Note: She is based upon Mechagodzilla if Skynet created Mechagodzilla. (Terminator joke). Named after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Love and War, Anat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue 3: Becoming One (needs grammarly still)**

* * *

Once Anat finished revealing the secrets of the Earth, Shinji had many questions and hoped that Anat was in the mood to clarify his confusion. Before he got the chance to look back at Anat, the darkness, caused by the end of the memories and data about the hidden history, quickly surrounds the Freelancer and the Reclaimer. Within a nanosecond, the darkness consumed them without warning.

Before he even knew it, he was back in the same state as he was before Anat "showed" herself. He can feel now meaning that he was in his body or the prison as he should have called. Whatever, the Replacers have done to Humanity, mankind no longer has what the Archaios have given unto them. Knowing what humans should look like, he was more disgusted that he is in this prison made of flesh and bone.

A light shines behind him and turns around to see Anat in her naked human form. During their first encounter, Shinji was afraid of her at first, but now Shinji looks at her in a new light. She is almost like himself in a way in terms of our pained experience from the past.

Anat says, "Now… you know, Shinji." This brings Shinji out of his 'admiration' and grows embassies because his sights ventured below Anat's face. Within a moment of that, Shinji turns over to avoid continually staring at Anat's earthly assets, thus confusing the latter of his actions.

Anat tilted her head slightly as she tried to think of what she might have done to deserve this reaction, "Why do you turn away from me?"

Shinji who never sees a woman in her birthday suit quickly says like lightning, "It'sbecauseyou'renaked, ANAT!"

Anat looks down with a questionable expression while she slowly looks up, "And?"

Shinji could feel the shellshocked at what she just said. To humans, children can't look at naked women or else they are identical as perverts. And perverts are signs to friends to get away from them. Even so, Shinji had no way of explaining to a being that is, _literally, _way older than mankind itself. More like he gave up explaining before he got the chance to explain to her.

He focuses on the more important questions, "Why did you wait for a Reclaimer, Anat?"

Anat forgo her confused expression and grew wiser as to the Ancient Being she is, "Because what had happened a long time ago will happen once more!"

"Wait what?" questioned Shinji of what she meant and afraid of the answer being provided.

"As I said, I have listened through the temple that imprisoned me as time changes the Earth. I have discovered the Truth that undoes civilization before yours!"

"What Truth will that be?" Shinji wonders as Anat simply lifts her fingers ready to snap.

Before she snapped her fingers, she simply said, "Allow me to show you what I have discovered!"

* * *

The voidless space of the temple, that surrounded the Freelancer and the human, was replaced with a somewhat _younger _solar system, including the Earth in the first stage of its creation.

Shinji who was expecting to feel nothing like the time that Anat teaches him about the history of our creators. Unknowingly, his hands wander to his body for such an exception, but he did feel his body. Once he looked to ensure that his body was still visible, he sighed while his mind felt disappointed.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck shocking Shinji before he could slightly relax that Anat did that action with her assets are pressed against his back.

He asked in worry and shyness, "What are you doing?"

Anat replied with hints of teasing, "What's wrong with a female hugging a male? After all, I witness this happening before the Second Impact occurs."

"You mean that you can leave the Temple?" said shocked Shinji as he thought that Anat could leave the Temple any time she wished to.

"No! Before the Second Impact, the Temple had what you could call it, 'security cameras' and 'hacking.' I used the Temple's sensors to observe the surrounding area around the entrance and the CPU to hack into what you called the network to learn about the world that is crafted by the Replacers." said Anat as she explains how she learns of the outside.

Shinji was surprised at what she said, but the words '_Before Second Impact'_ as well as the History of the Ancients flash in his mind. As much as the horror of the end of that history, a question pops into his head about the second impact. Although he didn't exist when the Second Impact happened, he was born in the Aftermath and lives in a broken world. "Second Impact, ruined the Temple somehow, didn't it?"

Anat nodded, "Yes, it blinds the Temple's sensors and short circuit the CPU for some years."

Once she said that, Shinji was ready to know the connection of such an event like the Creation of the Earth to the Older World as well as the Broken Earth, "How does the creation of the Earth connect to all of _this_?"

"Nothing… Something… Everything!" Anat simply said with a slightly confused expression ingrain into her face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before the war against the Replacers, one of our creators who seeks the secrets of the Universe by venturing the depths of the Earth, known as the Seeker of Mystery Light, reported a find. A find that deeply shocked our creators and possibly another cause of the war, to begin with."

Anat's explanation has caught Shinji's interests that he listens in more than ever as she reveals the bomb, "Seeker has discovered an ancient Replacer, a giant of light."

That statement shocked Shinji to the core as there was one Replacer already there for gods know how long as he says like a broken record, "That's… that's… that's…"

Anat finished what Shinji tried to say, "...seems to be impossible, doesn't it? At first, it was impossible due to my… our history with the Replacers, but after the end of the Ancients, it kinda makes sense."

Shinji's tried his best to contain his horror, "How so?"

"Since the discovery, Seeker studied the find and made a theory that Earth in the earlier stages of development was struck with the primordial Replacer that brings the Earth to be a living creature. However, before Seeker determined his theory holds some form of truth, the war against the Replacers happened."

Gears being too swift in the mind of Shinji, Shinji isn't as smart as the Archaios, but it isn't a coincidence that the Replacers came just after Seeker discovers one of their kinds hidden deep before the Earth. Since knowing the history, to a degree, it did show some sense about Seeker's theory. However, he needs more evidence to suggest that, "Just because Seeker found the older Replacer around the time of War, it's probably some form of a coin toss."

"I'm glad you asked of that, but you could stop being dumb on that part. I was born during the Age of the Ancients after all" Anat says as she knows. "For several millions of years imprisoned, the Temple has intercepted coded messages from the Replacers since the dawn of the Great War. So far even today, all I know about these coded messages are mentions of the **_Father_** being exposed, and the need to cleanse or advance our experiments."

"Let me guess that _this Father _is the being that Seeker found was the real reason for the war against the Archaios?"

"The ancient Replacer was the only one on this world long before the war even began. Even from the reports of Seeker did hold some merit to his theory. The findings of _this _**_Father _**and the threat of our creators presented to their plans are the only causes of the Archaios-Replacers war that ultimately leads to what your people called the First Impact."

From Anat's knowledge of the Age of the Ancients and some knowledge of his teacher(s), Shinji asks, "Wait, are you kind of off track with the timeline?"

The only reaction to that question for Anat is looking quizzical, "What did mean by that, Shinji?"

"I mean that the Archean Era started 4 billion ago instead of 4.6 billion. It was the Hadean Eon that started 4.6 billion!" says Shinji as if he's correcting a mistake caused by a child.

"Who taught you this version of this world's timeline?"

"My Teacher(s)!"

"Are they human?"

"Yes!"

"Are they older than you?"

"Yes!"

"Are they experts in their view of study?"

"In their own right!"

Suddenly, Anat breaks her character and laughs as hard as she can. Shinji just looks at her like she has grown a second head and wonders what's the humor behind those questions.

Once she was done laughing, she simply says, "Your teachers have miscalculated the timeline."

"Miscalculated?"

"Well, yes, my darling Shinji. Trying to use inaccurate knowledge after knowing about our creators and my kind as well as yours…" Anat lazily snapped her fingers causing the _young _solar system to play out in reverse until the year that the Earth was truly created.

"...The Earth was actually created 5.2 billion years ago where an unknown object that is about the size of the moon." showing what seems to be the moon-sized object at the location where the planet Earth is supposed to be located.

"Before you ask or refuse anything, Shinji, the Archaios are much more advanced than your people and the Replacers yet there are some things best left it be…"

Shinji switched his gaze from the moon-sized object to Anat somehow understanding her words, "Don't tell me that this _moon _is…"

"Yes Shinji, this is the Ancient Replacer or at least, the vessel of itself. For some reason, this Replacer used its gravitational efforts to collect the substances of creating the Earth." Anat confirmed.

Shinji became shocked at the fact that the Earth was created by the Ancient Replacer instead of the Universe. "How?" was all Shinji said.

"As I told you, the Replacers wanted to blend the Universe to their will. This is probably the first attempt of doing so as a test to see it was a success."

"So, they were watching the whole time," Shinji concluded. Anat only responds at the thought that the Replacers have stayed out of the range of the Archaios long enough for their advantage to eliminate their creators.

Shinji's next thoughts were about the second impact connection to what he has learned, "Wait, did a Replacer caused the Second Impact?"

"In a way, it did!"

"IN A WAY?"

"It's best to show you what exactly happened that leads to Second Impact," said Anat as she snapped her fingers causing the solar system to be replaced with the environment of Antarctica.

* * *

When the scene switched from the solar system to Antarctica, Shinji was dreading how Antarctica connects to Second Impact or how it connects to those tyrants; the Replacers.

Anat asks, "Tell me something Shinji. (Shinji looks at her) Tell me how the Second Impact happened according to the majority of the world?"

"We were told that a meteorite that was too small to be detected due to traveling at near the speed of light that resulted in it striking with tremendous force despite its size when it hits the Earth," Shinji answers.

"Did you believe that?" said Anat finding the idea to be idiotic due to knowledge that one of the Temple that the 17 Freelancers were imprisoned can self-activate a force shield that prevents any objects that can travel light speed or too big to avoid. Besides, Anat knows that light-speed objects hitting a planet full of life or planet that is void of life will become space rocks before turning it into a volcanic endgame for a few seconds.

"I used to believe that before I met you!" Shinji replied as he got used to seeing Anat's nude in front of his eyes.

"Good! Now that it is settled, we can go straight to the true cause of Second Impact…" Anat paused as she thought of a way, to explain the cause of Second Impact without causing Shinji to be frightened of his species.

Ultimately, Anat doesn't find a way to settle Shinji of the Truth behind Second Impact, "In truth, the Ancient Replacer, which is located in this location (she emphasizes Antarctica with a wave of her hand), was discovered by a group of human scientists and they, like the arrogant Replacers, feelingly toy with it in the view of a merging experiment with human DNA. The result of this was history." The Temple shows the outcome of this experiment with the Ancient Replacer resulting in a boom that eliminated all life within the Antarctic region as the explosion shifted the axis of the Earth's rotation and melted the Antarctic ice caps. The melting of the Antarctic ice caps caused tsunamis and a rise in sea levels, immediately killing more than two billion people in the Southern Hemisphere.

The disaster also had massive environmental and geopolitical effects. After decades of prosperity, the nations of Earth suddenly faced intense resource scarcity and massive refugee migrations. Then, the Global Wars reminded Shinji of the teachings of his teacher(s) about Second Impact and its outcomes as well as the First Impact that ended the Age of the Ancients.

* * *

Learning that it was that possible descendants of the opposed humans have repeated the Replacers' attempts of being idols by controlling something that's never meant to be tampered with. Although both species have different methods, that holds true for their attempt at playing GOD!

The reaction(s) of the one who just witnessed the real cause of the Second Impact might be where someone else learns about the _real _Second Impact. At first, he feels that he just turned green as his stomach feels like rejecting the contents of his meals earlier and yesterday. Next, it turned into shock shelled for some of his own kind have such a hideous crime against not only mankind but also nature as well. Then, it turned into anger for thinking that they were probably so focused on their work to gain some reward from the society that they showed no concern whatsoever at the backlash they have created for the society that they sought to gain fame or recognition at what they have done.

He looked at Anat with anger in his eyes. Anat knows that his anger isn't directed toward her, but of the people, she has shown. Unknowingly to Shinji, Anat knows that the scientists that trigger Second Impact were puppets of the real people that wanted the event to happen in the first place. She wanted to tell him further, but she learns her lesson from a certain being that when angry, she must wait till the fire of Shinji goes down. After all, revealing the true Second Impact and its cause is like throwing wood in Shinji's fire that inevitably allows her to be Shinji's from this day forth.

Like prophecy, the anger of Shinji has lowered allowing the latter to say one word, "Why!?" Shinji doesn't have to finish the sentence as he feels like Anat understands.

True to his feelings, Anat waved her hand to stop showing any more events of the Second Impact and its aftermath. Thinking about her approach to address why to Shinji carefully. If she says this wrong, Shinji will abandon mankind or the world in the worst-case scenario. After all, she has waited for two or three eons for the Reclaimer to come, otherwise waiting any longer means the total destruction of what remains of the world.

With the next wave of her hand, the scene changes into a desert location. The location displays eleven caves near the west bank of the sea. It would seem that the location Anat currently shows is a symptom to Antarctica as they were somehow isolated from signs of life for now.

Shinji asks, "What is that place?"

Anat answers, "This is the Ein Feshkha Caves in the year 1946 or was it 1947."

Shinji looks at her as he says, "That's 54 years before Second Impact! Wait, don't tell me that one of _those _people somehow faced a Replacer!" Then his face looks freighted at the possibility that a human and a replacer working together for a twisted goal.

For some strange reason, Anat wanted to become one with Shinji the Reclaimer right this minute, but it could be disastrous. She needs his permission to do so that she could return to her body and restore balance. She needs to play this right otherwise it's a lost cause to get a Reclaimer.

Regaining her thoughts, "No…"

Shinji sighed in relief that the horrible thought hadn't come down to pass.

Anat continues, "It is here that the deception of the Replacers was recognized as truth."

"What do you mean by that, Anat?"

"Some point after our imprisonment, the Replacers hid a set of documents that determined the fate of this world!"

Shinji thinks of what documents were discovered in 1946 or 1947 of the Ein Feshkha Caves till it banged him in the head, "The Documents! They are the Dead Seas Scrolls, Are they?"

"So, that's what they are called, but the answer is yes."

"But, so far they're written in Hebrew and Aramaic language as well as detailing the Old Testament."

"Then, it's highly likely that the Dead Sea Scrolls were either falsely translated or a dummy version of the Scrolls replaced it shrouding the real one in the darkness."

"What do you mean?" said Shinji as confusion sets in.

"The _real _Dead Seas Scrolls didn't detail what you said, but provides false truths and promises to fool the readers into doing it."

"And what are the false truths and promises the Dead Seas Scrolls provides?" asked by Shinji hoping that the Dead Seas Scrolls isn't made by Replacers, but Anat never gives him a reason to disbelieve her words. After all, Shinji knows the true history of the world and the Second Impact.

"Half of the Dead Seas Scrolls is mainly Replacers' philosophy or guide of Replacer's tech. That half will corrupt those who read it and accept it as Truth. The other half serves as a promise for the plans to be initiated."

"What does this promise that guarantees for the plans to work?" Shinji asked as anything involving the Replacers never meant a good thing.

"It is the fulfillment of uniting humanity into one organism."

This brought confusion to Shinji, "If that was their goal, then why did they have to kill half of the world? This doesn't make sense at all!"

"From my understanding, this group plans to kill all of their kind and trap their souls."

Shinji gasped at the thought of this unknown group of people wanting to unite humanity by killing their bodies and traps their souls. Then, it turns into anger at this developed, "Was Second Impact's main purpose?"

Anat shook her head, "Second Impact is to wipe half of the world population and awaken revenants of the Replacers."

Shinji's eyes widen as he says, "Some of them are still there!?"

"Unfortunately, at some point, after the **_Mother_** crashes into our world, some of the Replacers come back."

"How many?" the frightened Shinji asks.

Anat answers, "Enough to finish the job!"

Since knowing the war between Replacers and the combined forces of the Archaios, older humans, and Freelancers, it almost sounds like scouts for an invading army. Then again, the Replacers are probably too confident that humanity presents any threats if they manipulated them. Wait, she said revenants of the Replacers, does that mean…

"The ones that came, are they the last of their kind?" asked Shinji.

Anat's answers, "It is the result of a law of nature. When a species' natural competition is taken out, then the species will be out of control and be wiped out by the ecosystem itself."

Shinji who started to understand the depth of what Anat's saying, "When the Archaios were destroyed, the Universe restored the balance by wiping out the Replacers' civilization."

Anat smiles at Shinji for decoding the hidden message, enough for Shinji to blush deeply. Shinji, who is still blushing, asks shyly, "If Second Impact didn't achieve the group's overall goal, then what is."

Anat, who finds Shinji's blushing and shyness cute, answers that question the best of her abilities, "I don't know anything about their plans exactly. However, they seek to achieve it by creating what they called the Third Impact to complete this mission. At the rate they have done so far, the real work will start _soon_."

The blushing and the shyness of Shinji's automatic cease as angry set in for this mysterious group's ultimate endgame.

There's no doubt that Shinji will be her Reclaimer as Anat added the details of it. No matter the feeling she may have with Shinji in the _near _future, the remains of the Freelancers must be set free to destroy the Replacers and the human traitors to reverse the destruction.

* * *

With a wave of her hand, the duo is back where they first met. Shinji remained boiled angrily at the newly discovered threats such as Replacers and the group of fanatics. Anat has said and he listens, it's time for him to ask and she answers.

But first, she calms Shinji down before they can process further. She approached Shinji with a calm smile as she positioned herself in front of Shinji. The latter was confused about Anat as she is in front of her before feeling embarrassed again as he remembers that Anat doesn't learn human shame. Before he could react, Anat had her arms around Shinji and pulled him into a hug while Shinji's face became close neighbors with her bosom. Shinji's face became as red as a tomato as embarrassment and blush override his anger.

Then, one of her hands stroked Shinji's head like a cat, "There! There! There is still time to prevent their plans from bearing fruit."

Once Anat feels like Shinji's anger has subsided, she ends the hug as her hands move and rest atop his shoulders. As the bosom removed from Shinji's sight, it was replaced with the face of Anat.

The star-studded eyes of Shinji stare into the ocean blue eyes of Anat for what seems to be days, perhaps months even. The soul of Shinji gazes into the soul of Anat as well as the other way around. Regardless of species, Shinji and Anat are connected to each other in their eyes; as they see what other people are blinded to see.

What felt to be ages, Anat broke the silence, "I remember your interruptions in the beginning."

Shinji says while blushingly looking into her eyes, "Yeah! About that, I'm sorry for…"

Anat shook her head at that in a calm manner, "It's alright! Besides, I have already said what I need to say and you listen. It's time for me to listen while you talk."

"What do you mean?" said the confused Shinji remembering exactly what happened with his first encounter with Anat.

"What I mean, do you have any questions before deciding to free me, _Reclaimer_," said Anat while stressing the word reclaimer.

Even though Shinji may have questions but he's smart enough that Anat deeply hints which question he should ask her. Nevertheless, it's the most needed question to be answered and Shinji won't waste that hint.

"You called me a Reclaimer as well as mentioning reclamation. What is this _Reclamation? _Why did you call me a Reclaimer?

Anat blinked at the intelligence and memory recall skills of Shinji, despite being a seven years old boy. This caused Anat to be proud of having a Reclaimer such as Shinji with the addition of an inner burning for some unknown reason.

She replied, "During the war against the Replacers, the Essence and some of his equals and Archaios council members created some sort of fail-safe contingency plan. (Ahem)... This contingency plan heavily relies on the demise of our Creators before crowning humanity as their successors…. The Creators called it; the Reclamation."

Shinji echoes, "_Reclamation_!?" fully knowing the forgotten common knowledge of the Archean eon.

Anat nodded her head, "Indeed! The Reclamation was imprinted into a few of your people as well as into the systems of the Temples in preparation of the inevitable..."

She paused, letting the information sink in Shinji's mind. She is closer to Shinji and looks straight into his eyes, "Those who carry the Reclamation programming are forever known as Reclaimers such as you…"

As much as Shinji heard it, his reaction to what Anat says has a great effect. A boy who lost his mother and was abandoned by his father. A boy who thought was worthless due to his father. A boy who suffered for about 4 years, finally found a greater worth than his father even sees in him. Yet, a part of him denies it as he says, "If I have this _Reclamation _programming inside me, then my father may have it too. Doesn't he?"

"NO!" Anat quickly said.

"Then, my mother has it?"

"No! The Reclamation programming can not replicate itself in a biological sense. You're a Reclaimer because you were there when the Creators bless it upon you."

"What do you mean?" Shinji was completely confused by that statement.

"Remember what I've said about what you really look like?"

"Yes, you did mention that."

"Before humanity were flesh and bone, they were made of possibly the same materials of our Creators making your people have the same lifespans as them…" paused Anat for waiting for Shinji to get out of the depressing mood. "... Since Humanity are imprisoned in flesh and bone, the Reclamation programming has no choice, but to reincarnate itself dormant over and over as the Reclaimer dies and reborn until it reactivates."

"But isn't that impossible?"

Before Shinji could finish his thoughts, Anat quickly answers, "By excluding the impossibility of Human standards of Freelancers and Archaios knowledge are improbable. With that knowledge became improbable is the hidden truth among truths."

That's shut Shinji for a long moment as he had no way of asking or counter the wisdom statement. Ever recognizing this as wisdom causes baffles in Shinji's older knowledge. Then again, it must be true since Anat is by far, the oldest organism of the whole wide world, that he has met.

"You are one of the culminations to counteract the Replacer's threat as well as taking the responsibilities of our creators; as a beacon that shines throughout the cosmos! Yet, you have the gull of belittling yourself!"

Anat could tell that statement strike true as some form of emotion appears and disappears within a second. Anat has no time of understanding that unknown emotion as Shinji asks, "How can you be sure that I'm the one you're waiting for?"

The answer didn't need to wait long, "Because you're here!"

"That doesn't explain why."

"YES, IT DOES!" Anat screams, completely quieting Shinji.

"Yes, it does!" Anat echoes as her hands quickly, yet softly grasps his shoulders. Anat looks into the silent Shinji's eyes as she remembers the memories of the seven years old Reclaimer. Perhaps, the death of his mother, abandonment of Shinji by his father, and his lonely life are the main factors of his reluctance to become her reclaimer.

"Tell me something Shinji…" Anat paused as she waited for Shinji to reply.

"What is it, Anat?" Shinji asked as he looked slump and his eyes partially avoiding meeting the Freelancer's eyes.

"How is a _normal _person (Anat's fingers does an air quote) like you would have been here, talking to me if you don't, at all carry no Reclamation programming?"

The question Anat asks him stopped as he remembers how he got here. He mutters to Anat of how he got here. Starting with himself seeing and chasing some kind of bird to a cave. Then, exploring the cave in search of the bird to follow the small blue light to the wall with markings. From there, he was lifted in the air while orange light scanned him as the wall opened revealing a portal that transported him directly into Temple-112.

Once the explanation is over, Anat smirkingly says, "That proves that you're one of the Reclaimers that Freelancers have been waiting for."

"What do you mean? I don't understand!"

Anat giggled at Shinji for not figuring out his entrance into Temple-112. She still smiles as she says, "The bird that you were chasing and the small blue light you spot in the cave are the systems of this Temple's doing."

"System of this Temple's doing?" Shinji repeated that last part.

"Yep! But, it's more like a program that searches for Reclaimers and leads people like _you_ to those like _me_."

"I thought you said that Second Impact destroyed the outer systems of the Temple."

"The Second Impact destroyed the sensors and the hack, so most of the outer systems of the Temple. Thankfully, the Domain program is unaffected otherwise you would slip out of the Temple's 'perimeter.'"

"Domain? Is that the name of the program that can bring people like _me _to Freelancers like _you_?"

"Since you put it that way, the Domain programs of the remaining Temples only activates when a Reclaimer is 'ready' to be a part of or start the Reclamation per se."

"Ready?" Shinji repeated while seeking some clarification.

"Well… you see, Shinji. The Domain program… it can only activate itself when the Reclaimer has reached a portal where the Reclamation became active."

"I thought you said that our Reclamation programming is inside Reclaimers and whatnot."

"Indeed, that's the problem," said Anat seeing a confused expression on Shinji's face. "With the Reclamation programming being spawned over and over ever since the end of the war, it will be less active of each rebirth…" She paused for that to sink in his mind.

Once that has sunk into his mind, she resumes, "For the Reclamation programming to be re-active, the Reclaimer themselves will well more like to have a desire."

This peak Shinji's curiosity as he wonders what kind of desire that is powerful enough to awaken the programming within the Reclaimers. In the end, Shinji has to voice that out for his curiosity to be satisfied, "What kind of desire for the programming to jumpstart?"

"Personality, I don't have an exact answer for that. It could be anything! From a desire of friendship to the desire of doing for the greater good. It highly depends on the Reclaimer themselves as long as the desires are in sync with life and balance."

Anat paused once more seeing the expression on Shinji's face. It would seem that Shinji is remembering something; perhaps the reason why he is here with her. Which in fact, Shinji is remembering a moment before he spotted the bird was that he caught sight of a shooting heart and made a wish. One that was meant to be selfish, one that shouldn't be in sync with balance at all. Unless his wish is more than what he meant and as far as he knows about the Domain program is that his wish is open to interpretation.

Anyway, it's probably for the best to leave the mystery of the very desire that binds both his and her own journeys as one. Anat finishes the info, "Once the Reclamation programming is reboot, the Domain program will be doing their absolute best of bringing Reclaimers to the nearest temples."

* * *

Now that the info-give has truly finished, Anat comes a bit closer to Shinji by taking a few steps. Then, Anat kneeling rests position as she locks eyes with Shinji who is trying the hardest of not blushing as he caught sight of her bosoms.

Before Shinji's body reacted to her actions, her hands caught his right hand like a venus flytrap. Next, her hands guided the trapped hand of Shinji in between the gravity-defying jugs of Anat. Anat herself grins at Shinji, who has been focusing on her face or her hands when she gives all the answers to his question, is now focusing or attempting to ignore the bareness of her spiritual form.

After she has enough of her teasing (maybe~), "Now that talk is over and we have listened to each other. We have nearly come into full circle! I have revealed a long-forgotten part of our history and secrets of the True Enemy. You asked as I provided answers to your questions. To complete the circle, it's time for you to make a decision."

"Ha… ha… ha. W-what kind of decision do I need to make?" said Shinji as his blush deepened as the Freelancer forced his hand to hold the under slope of her rack. On the outside, Shinji looks like a sly type first-timer, but the inside is far from that. On the inside, the seven years old boy is having a meltdown of a sort at the mere thought of this lewd action.

She giggles, "Why~ whether or not to become _M_y Reclaimer."

Even though Anat indirectly eases the burden of Shinji's fleshy heritage, a small yet strong hint of doubt. She could see it in the eyes as well as a sense within his soul and feel the beatings of his heart from the hand.

Before Shinji could say the doubt, Anat relocated his hand from the under slope of her rack to the front of one of her twin peaks. Next, with her hands putting some _minor _pressure to make his hand being more grabby. Then, she brings it closer to the left breast and the hand greedily holds on causing his mind going into overdrive at the feel of the entombed nipple as well as this unstoppable action.

Fighting her blush from showing, she says, "I know that I'm asking what seems to be too much from you, Shinji. However, if the Reclamation won't start, then the immediate destruction of everything we know and love will begin at the right time. Throughout history, a few brave heroes unite to save their world over and over whether they succeed or spend their chance doing so…"

Leaning closer to Shinji as her hands hug the same hand, "For that to happen, we must begin the greatest mission to outway this final war into our favor! Our Creators believed that complex life forms are that every important choice is made, often come down to just one moment."

With only one hand holding one of Shinji's and the other hand gently rubs his cheek, Anat adopts a wanting expression, "After everything I've shown and told you, would you start the Reclamation by becoming one with me, Reclaimer Shinji?"

When the meltdown in Shinji had subsided, he hadn't given his answers yet. Anat's knowledge and persuading speech have won his heart to join what might be Mankind's last chance, but his mind hasn't made its choice. The mind is dividing between becoming a part of the Reclamation and what some may call the coward side of him. At this rate, the cowardly part is losing that battle.

The final for the mind to make the decision, which took the form of a repeating sentence, '_I mustn't run away!_' That thought repeats over and over like a broken record. Ironic, this mindset built from the complete absence of family is what made his mind to reach the final decision.

Steeling himself and gazing into the eyes of Anat, he simply says the words that forever changed his life, "Yes, I will."

This caused Anat to smile in a sexy manner as her hands retreated to her side as she stands up proudly. Before Shinji could blush or question, the atmosphere and setting of the space inside the Temple changed into a rose-colored bedroom. The bedroom shines in the rays of sunlight. The canopy bed with star dotted curtains has a lot of cushions that it's practically a cloud bed.

Among that bed lies Shinji who was confused by his surroundings like how did the Temple do this or why didn't it do this a few moments after the first impression or history. Soon that curiosity dies as his face blushing into the color of a tomato replaces it.

Within moments of Shinji's position is placed upon the bed, Anat comes into the pictures as she walks on all fours; crawling towards her Reclaimer. When her face meets his chest, she stops for a moment and decides that the augmentation sequence is the best for Shinji. Opening her mouth, her tongue slowly reaches its humanly limits and inhumanly expands as the tongue inch closer and closer to the chest area with saliva getting ready to fall on him. When the tongue is in position, the heavy saliva-coated tongue gently licks where the sternum is located: coating the licked part with saliva. Then, the inhuman tongue draws the saliva into the symbol of the Omega.

While that was happening, Shinji's body reacted like being lick for the first time as he shuts his eyes and a blush reappears on his face.

"What are you doing?" Shinji questions, but Anat ignores him in favor of finishing the sequence. As soon as the Omega was finished, the saliva marked symbol started to glow green causing his body to feel like it's on fire.

Her tongue retracted into its original place for Anat to speak in reply to that question, "I'm simply upgrading your body and mind before we bond."

"Why?" said Shinji as he feels the pain of his body and Anat moving upward.

When she is face-to-face with the painful face of Shinji, she repeats the same progress slightly for the lack of distance between their lips. Opening her mouth and slowly letting her tongue, it whips Shinji's face, like a dog missing for the owner, drawing what might be the logo of Stargate. Once the symbol is drawn by saliva onto Shinji's face, it started to glow blue.

That worsened the pain as he could feel his head starting to hurt greatly as if a jackhammer is the one splitting his head causing Shinji to thrashed around and scream like a maniac. In response to that, Anat grabs his head with both of her hands as she angles her arms and legs to traps Shinji's arms before it can push her away. With her tongue reverting to its place, she quickly bit her tongue with enough force for it to bleed. Without no stopping, Anat smashed her lips into Shinji's as silence filled the air and her blood flowed into his mouth.

As she kissed the boy, his body no longer thrashing as what seems to be vapors emerging from Anat's body and steadily flowing into Shinji's body via skin contract.

What felt like hours, the pain has finally subsided as Shinji kisses back instinctively. The kiss ends as Amat retracts herself, "Before I put you to Sleep, You must know this. No matter, the hardships appear in your path, I will be there for you. It won't matter if you want me as your friend, mother, teacher, sister, or lover. Nor it won't matter if you are betrayed, forgotten, and abandoned, I will always be there for you. After all, our choices in life are what sets **_Destiny_**."

With that, Anat tapped Shinji's forehead causing Shinji to start to drift off to sleep. The last words he heard before he became unconscious was, "So, this is what it feels to be free? From this day forth, we shall restore what had been lost to us and create a new era of Regula Generational Ductu. For now, thank you for freeing me and starting the Reclamation, My Reclaimer!"

* * *

**I have Return says the late holidays; Christmas, New Years, Chinese New Years, and Valtine day (In a hurry). This marks the end of Deliberation prologue chapters.**

**During the beginning of this chapter, I have tried my best writing it out by researching mostly evangelion stuffs. Then again, this is fanfiction meaning I can rewrite the laws of Canon to fits this Story. This chapter is merely of how Shinji officially became a Reclaimer only and as you may know that he will be OOC from now on as Anat gives the ****augmentation sequence which is inspired of how Spartans became well you know Spartan without trauma or surrogacy. In other words, his body will develop muscles with the whole package which is the Omega symbol and gets more smarter which is the Stargate symbol in a near natural way. (I have answer your request, Fictionelement777). I'm sorry that I give Anat a little OOC behavior because I think that what she will behavior in her human form since she is a Freelancer, basically a white-blood cell of the Earth and have no emotion but knowledge of her creators and instincts.**

**My version of the Recliamer is that those who carry the Reclamation ****genes which are inspired by Order 66 from Star wars and having a desire that benefit the greater good which spoiler alert is the Natural Balance. So as far as I see there might be more Reclaimers since it's can't be Anat and Shinji taking on Seevle, Nerv, and the Angels all by themselves. They are going to need all the Help they can muster. These Reclaimer might be OC of my design or some of the characters that I find 'needed.' The Domain Program well is self explain that it will lead Reclaimers to nearby Temples for Freelancers. ****As far as Anat knows, there might be more than the Canon Angels, so there will more Freelancers and Reclaimers. (Misato won't be a Reclaimer since I don't see her desires as a form for the greater good. So, sorry better luck next time.) ****For those of you who wanted a unique relationships of Shinji and an OC, Shinji and Anat will be a couple in time. As far as bonding between man and monster, they will be a couple as well since Shinji and Anat cannot be a single rare case of that type of relationship and will tend to keeps an open-minded of these couple. Meaning that there will be male Reclaimers x female Freelancer, female Reclaimer x male Freelancer, as well as female Reclaimer x female Freelancer, Male Reclaimer x Male Freelancer and unknown gender Reclaimer x genderless Freelancer. The last three types of relationships are me paying tribute to the one who started Evangelion as I sees of some of his themes in it.**

**Regula Generational Ductu is latin-ish for The Rule of Generational Leadership which became Canon just now because I wanted some kind of history or time period that Freelancer and maybe the creators themselves called.**

**Alright, my time is nearly done, so I wanted to shoutout for ****Fictionelement777, ****StraightedgeEpyon, lsmgamer56, 7thManiac, Nope (Guest), Seeking Professional Help, you guys and gals are awesome for comments and emailing me. Sorry for all my readers that sees this chapter no sense or feels like rush, but I kinda finish this overdue since I thought I can post it at 1/22/2020 but last this long. Please, comment me (only) of any point I miss explaining so I can address them doing so. I need the final says of whether or not you need a Freelancer wikipedia since it will keeps updating and provide infomration of the Freelancer as well as needs some ideas of the last 16 Freelancers needs to look like. Have a great day! 😎**


End file.
